only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie "The Frog" Robdal
Frederick "Freddie" Robal was an unseen character i n Only Fools And Horses, having died meany years before the series arc began but was a regular character in the 2010 OFAH prequel Rock And Chips. Freddie was first mentioned in The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987) and Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) before appearing in Rock And Chips. He was a gentleman thief and the biological father of Rodney Trotter. Biography Backstory Frederick Robdal was born in 1919 in London. He was an only child but was close to his cousin Norman. Freddie's mother died in the Second World War and he had her buried in a church in Hampshire, where he had a holiday cottage. Freddie joined the Navy when young and was a frogman and deep sea diver. He earned the nickname Freddie The Frog due to his frogman days. Due to his occupation he spent much of his time in the London Docks where he met Albert Trotter, who was the relative of Reg Trotter, a future mate of Freddie's. Freddie became a career criminal after leaving the Navy, embarking on being a professional safecracker and burglar. In about 1949, Freddie was sent to prison for 10 years. He was paroled in February 1960. 1960-1963 In early 1960, Freddie Robdal became close to Joan Mavis Trotter, the wife of his friend Reg Trotter. Joan was having a hard time with Reg and sought comfort in Robdal despite his criminal profile. In February 1960, Freddie and Joan slept together when Reg was out. When baby Rodney Trotter was born 9 months later, Freddie knew it could be his son. In August 1963, Freddie and his mates broke into the vaults of a bank in London City. The police were called and the rest of the gang got caught but Freddie and some gold bullion got away. He hid the gold but left it to Joan in his will. He did plan to retrieve it but got killed when he sat on a detonator while raiding a post office in Plumstead. Albert Trotter knew this, as he knew Freddie. Joan Trotter knew it is highly likely Freddie was Rodney's father. She died in March 1964 after a long illness, but as Freddie had died, no one knew where the gold was. Reenie Turpin took photos of Joan and Freddie together out of the flat and burnt them as she knew as Rodney got older, people would notice the "stimularities" in Del's words, between him and Rodney. In 1966 Rodney was 6 and quite tall for his age and this made Del think that maybe they have different fathers. In 1987, 24 years after Freddie died, Del got chatting with Reenie at her great niece Lisa's wedding. Lisa was the niece of Trigger. Reenie said that Freddie Robdal had left Joan some gold in his will if ever he died. Reenie whispered to Albert that Rodney and Freddie have facial similarities. Del and Rodney tried to find the lost gold and Del always wondered why Freddie would leave gold to him and Rodney's mum. Also Del says rumours were rife that Freddie was seeing a married woman on the estate and had a son by that woman. Rodney is even more worried. They never found the lost gold until they found it was hidden at sea when the vicar said he knew Mr Robdal. Albert dismissed that Rodney could be Freddie's son as rumours but Rodney says he always felt like a cuckoo. Nothing more was said about Robdal but Rodney still kept his suspicions. In 2003, he borrowed a photo from Sid of the first Jolly Boys Outing to Margate in 1960. Rodney wanted to enlarge the pic. When he got the enlargement, not penis lol, he saw a photo of Freddie Robdal in it. Until then Rodney was told of his physical similarities to Robdal but never saw a pic of him. When he saw the pic, he said to his wife Cassandra Trotter that he looks just like Robdal, and they dont need DNA with this one. Rodney says he had suspected for years. Observations *Freddie Robdal was first mentioned in The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987). He was said to be an old friend of Joan Trotter, at around the time she fell pregnant with Rodney, while she was married to Reg Trotter. Reenie Turpin whispered to Albert Trotter that there is a likeness between Rodney and Freddie Robdal. Memorable info Born: 1919 Full Name: Frederick Robdal Parents: Mr Robdal and Mrs Robdal Siblings: None Children: Rodney Trotter (1960) Grandchildren: Joan Trotter Jnr First Cousins: Norman Occupation: Sailor (1939-1945), Frogman (1939-1945), Professional Safecracker (1945-1963) In The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987), the vicar said that Freddie's parents were buried in the church which was in Hampshire. Freddie had a cottage down that way. Category:Unseen characters in Only Fools And Horses. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:Rock And Chips bad boys. Category:1919 births. Category:1963 deaths. Category:Gangsters. Category:Frogmen. Category:Safecrackers. Category:Artists. Category:Cottage Category:Robdal Family.